


we know they know, everyone knows

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Social Media, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Luke checked twitter for the first time since their engagement.





	we know they know, everyone knows

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “social media”. Sequel to [a wet night in vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924995).

“Umm, Mikey, did you check your indirects lately…? Or even your mentions?” Luke sounded distracted even as he asked. 

“Not really, what’s going on?” Michael asked.

“They’ve figured it out.”

“Who’s figured what out?” They might have known each other for over a decade but that didn’t mean they always understood each other. 

“The fans. The song.” Luke finally looked up, eyes wide. “It’s just speculation but they’re calling it the _Muke proposal song_.”

“Really? Here, let me see.” He grabbed the phone from Luke without waiting for a response. “Holy shit, it’s number two?”

“It is?! Give me that!”


End file.
